Demigod
by fangirl1233
Summary: Ashley and her friends don't know but there demigods.a quest is out down against all the giants and polybotes is behind it.first fanfic pls review


**I decided to do this because I **love** fan fiction hope you enjoy by the way the plot is mine but the original characters are all ricks peace out demigods and all that stuff ****.**Today started off as any other day would, i woke up and made my way to school. When i got their i went to English. It was so hard considering i had dyslexia and a.d.h.d.i meet my friend amber, she had green hair (i know it sounds weird but she said she died it the wrong way) and white skin that always looked a bit green. During English came to get me, Jordan, Jake, Perry and Felicity. "Where we going miss "asked Felicity.

''nowhere in perticullar''replied and I could of swore I heard her hiss. When we got to this place it seemed like somewhere I knew but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Then I clocked it. It was the school dome; know one was allowed here that's what amber said anyway. Suddenly I heard a hiss and someone scream as soon as I turnt around a three foot tall bat or should I say fury that's its proper name appeared out of nowhere. 'Ashley catch' screamed amber caught it and from a tin of mints it turnt into a sword, amber chanted something and before I knew it the beast was coming straight at me. Come on adhd do some think good I said swiped at the beast and it turnt into gold dust. 'What the chiz, that was AWSOME!''Screamed Jordan. We all looked at him in a way that probably made him feel stupid. ''Guys come with me now 'amber said firmly. We rushed outside to find about ten teens in orange t shirts with ten beautiful pegasi wait a minute pegasi.''Get on guys and be quick 'said one with green eyes and black hair. 'Wait a minute are we going I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what the heck just happened 'I shouted. 'Look kid I will tell you what happened when we get back to camp 'he said. 'No I have family here friends I'm not going 'I said firmly and I meant it. 'Look if we can we will try and get you home trust me 'said a girl with grey eyes and blonde curls.''Ok if you insist but only because the blond one convinced me 'I said. The boy who was talking to me looked at the girl and said 'how did you do that''.but before he could argue me and my friends took off into the sky. When we got to this so called camp we went to meet Chiron, when I saw him he was a centaur yeah I said it a friking centaur before I could say any think I blacked out. When I awoke annabeth was standing over me.''Oh your awake good you've been out for quite a while your boyfriend was getting worried. Before you ask me questions no I don't know who your godly parent is like I already said to the one with blonde and brown hair and those grey hazel nutty eyes' 'said annabeth.''Ok by the way Jordan's not my boyfriend that shrimp 'I burst out laughing and for some reason I joined in. 'what you ladies laughing out 'said that boy with green eyes.''Oh hey I'm Percy and this is annabeth my girlfriend 'laughed took me to see my friends and I got tackled by a big bear hug by amber.''Youre safe and alive thank the gods' 'she sighed. 'well sorry guys you have to start training immediately in order to survive any oncoming battles' 'said all decided to go and that's how I got named the first timer because I was the best first timer sword player and managed to beat almost all the first timers apart from Jordan typical, well at least I whipped his but in Pegasus racing and swimming. I WAS SO HYPED FOR THE CAPTURE THE FLAG. When it started on my team it was Hermes, Poseidon, Athena and hephastus, when it started me and Jordan ran into the forests. 'Why are you following me shrimp 'I whispered. 'because annabeth and Percy said with are sword skills put together were amazing 'he replied back.i don't know who was blushing more me or him, suddenly there were sounds of footsteps coming towards them they both charged forward and took down 4 Ares kids and two and annabeth appeared behind us and took the prisoners, we carried on towards the flag defeating every enemy that got in our way until we saw the flag. It was guarded by about 10 teens we both swiftly took out 3.''ashley help 'screamed Jordan I turnt around and Clarisse had Jordan on his back and was about to cut his arm when my instincts took over I ran towards her and pushed her of him and with that he got up and we grabbed the flag. Our team run over and cheered out our names. 'Well done guys you rock 'said Percy.''i told you Jordan you are impossible when you work together 'shouted annabeth over the that we went back to our cabins before we left everyone gathered round felicity and Jordan I ran over to see what was happening then I saw it, Jordan had the sign of a owl over his head whilst felicity looked outstandingly beautiful. 'You just got claimed guys 'I said. 'cool I guess I'm the son of Athena and felicity's the daughter of Aphrodite 'exclaimed great now I'm not claimed but everyone else is since Jake is the son of Hephaestus and Perry is the daughter of Apollo I thought to my self.10 months past until I got claimed but it was so cool I was the daughter of Poseidon(**AN they made the pact after Ashley was born)**how cool was that** hope you like my first paragraph I will try to add other s next time this was my first me if you want Ashley and Jordan to get together anyway mkay bye**


End file.
